Vertrauen
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Vertrauen ist etwas, was man sich verdienen muss.


Vertrauen

"Spencer, können wir kurz reden?", bat Valerie ihn. Reid seufzte und entfernte sich ein Stück von dem Team. Sie hatten einen Serienmörder am Smithsonian und nun waren er, Morgan und JJ von Hotch ausgeschickt worden, um herauszufinden, wer es sein könnte. Und ausgerechnet am Smithsonian war seine Ex-Freundin angestellt. "Spencer, ich..."  
"Nein. Valerie, ich hab dir meine Gründe genannt.", sagte er und versuchte seine Nerven zu behalten. Ein Serienkiller und eine Ex-Freundin. Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?  
"Du hasst mich.", stellte die Frau fest und Reid schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Ich bin nur momentan nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert über deine Existenz.", sagte er und ließ sie stehen.

"Wer war das?", fragte Morgan und sah zu der brünetten Frau. Sie war Ende zwanzig, brünett und ohne jeden Zweifel sehr schön.  
"Valerie, meine Ex-Freundin.", erklärte Reid und Morgan zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Sie ist ziemlich hübsch. Weshalb habt ihr euch getrennt?"  
"Sie hat mir nicht vertraut und außerdem ist das schon fast einen Monat her. Können wir uns jetzt wieder dem Fall zuwenden?"

Drei Stunden später musste Reid einsehen, dass der Tag doch noch schlimmer werden konnte. Simon Carmichael, der UnSub, hatte bei dem Auftauchen der Agenten seine Nerven verloren und neun Menschen als Geiseln genommen, darunter auch Valerie.  
"Garcia, hast du es endlich?!", fragte Reid gereizt durch das Telefon, welchem das ganze zu lange dauerte. Garcia hatte durch Zufall entdeckt, dass die Lagerräume des Smithsonian über Video- und Audioaufzeichnungen verfügten und versuchte sich durch die Firewall zu kämpfen, die allerdings sehr gut war.  
"Moment noch...bin drin!", sagte sie schließlich und kurz darauf erschien auch auf dem Monitor, auf den die Agenten sahen, das Bild.  
Carmichael stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die Waffe auf Valerie gerichtet, welche jetzt sprach.  
"Was macht sie da?", fragte Morgan und stellte im gleichen Moment den Ton lauter.

"Simon, lass die anderen gehen.", bat Valerie und sah ihren Kollegen an. Auch wenn Simon in einer ihrer Kollegen war, so hatte sie nie sonderlich viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt.  
"Glaubst du, dass ich blöd bin? Dann kommen die doch gleich rein und erschießen mich!"  
"Simon, du hast mich nicht verstanden. Lass die andern gehen, ich bleibe hier. Da du dann immer noch mich als Geisel hast, können sie nicht stürmen."  
"Warum solltest du hier bleiben?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Weil es Dinge gibt, die du nicht weißt und die wichtig sind."  
"Was könnte so wichtig sein, dass ich acht Leute hier raus lassen sollte?"  
"Das erfährst du, wenn du sie gehen lässt. Erschießen kannst du mich dann immer noch.", sagte Valerie ruhig und sah ihm so lange in die Augen, bis er schließlich nickte.

Erstaunt beobachteten die Agenten, wie Simon Carmichael tatsächlich die anderen acht Geiseln gehen ließ, während die Brünette sich auf eine der Holzkisten setzte.  
"Garcia, weiß Valerie, dass wir sie sehen und hören können?", fragte Spencer.  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Seht ihr den Rand links außen im Bild? Die Kamera steht irgendwo versteckt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit die von da drinnen zu sehen.", erklärte die technische Analystin und die Agenten konnten das Tippen auf Tasten hören.  
"Ich hab hier die Baupläne. Außer durch die Tür gibt es keinen Weg um zu entkommen. Valerie sitzt da unten in der Falle."  
"Und das weiß sie auch. Deswegen ist sie so ruhig.", sagte Spencer und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Sie weiß, dass es für sie keine Rettung gibt."

"Also, was wolltest du mir so wichtiges sagen?", fragte Simon und Valerie seufzte.  
"Wir wissen beide, dass du verhaftet wirst, wenn du es lebend hier raus schaffst. Und ich weiß, dass du, trotz all dem was du hier tust und was du getan hast, deine Familie liebst. Deine Eltern und deine Schwester. Du kannst das FBI allerdings darum bitten, dass dein Name nicht genannt und dein Bild nicht gezeigt wird. Auch nachdem, was du alles getan hast, ist das immer noch dein Recht. Denn wenn die Leute erfahren, dass du der Täter warst, werden sie deinen Eltern und deiner Schwester das Leben zur Hölle machen.", erklärte Valerie ruhig und Simon hörte ihr zu.  
"Dafür hast du mich die anderen freilassen lassen?! Was weißt du schon davon?", fragte er und richtete die Waffe wieder auf sie.

"Ich weiß es besser als jeder andere. Ich weiß es, weil mein "Vater" siebenundvierzig, fast achtundvierzig, Frauen ermordet hat. Und auch 29 Jahre später, spüre ich immer noch die Folgen davon.  
Ich bin in einem Heim aufgewachsen, weil meine Mutter, sein letztes Opfer, mich nicht haben wollte. Sie wollte das Kind eines Serienmörders nicht großziehen. Mich wollte deshalb auch nie jemand adoptieren, weshalb ich bis zu meinem 18. Geburtstag dort war. In den letzten elf Jahren bin ich sieben mal umgezogen. Von Ventura bis nach Washington D.C...jedes mal etwas weiter nach Osten.  
Seit meinem vierten Umzug suche ich keine Freunde mehr. Wenn sie es herausfinden, dann ist es immer das gleiche. Erst versichern sie dir, dass sich nichts ändern wird und dass sie immer deine Freunde bleiben werden. Aber nach einer Weile fragen sie dich nicht mehr, ob du etwas mit ihnen unternehmen willst. Wenn du sie einlädst, dann erfinden sie ausreden. Und irgendwann sagen sie dir, dass sie nichts mit der Tochter eines Mörders zu tun haben wollen, da du teilweise die gleiche DNA hast und sie Angst haben, dass du eines Tages genauso wirst."

"Hast du das gewusst?", fragte Morgan vorsichtig und Reid nickte.  
"Das war der Grund, warum ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht habe. Nicht, weil sie die Tochter eines Serienmörders ist, sondern weil sie mir nicht vertraut hat. Sie hat gedacht, dass ich genau wie die anderen sein würde.", sagte er und sah weiterhin auf den Bildschirm.  
"Du liebst sie noch immer, oder?", fragte nun auch JJ vorsichtig und Spencer nickte.  
"Ich hab nie damit aufgehört.", antwortete er und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm. Er war so ein Idiot gewesen. Wie hätte sie ihm denn vertrauen sollen, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr Vertrauen in die Menschheit setzen konnte? Ihm kam ein Spruch in den Sinn…"Vertrauen ist eine zarte Pflanze. Ist es zerstört, kommt es so bald nicht wieder."  
Er hätte es sehen müssen und ihr zeigen müssen, dass es auch Menschen gab, denen sie vertrauen konnte. Doch stattdessen hatte er ihr sie weggestoßen und so ihr Vertrauen in die Menschheit nur noch mehr zerstört.

"Es ist ein einsames Leben, also überleg dir gut, ob du deine Familie dazu verdammst.", sagte Valerie und tatsächlich schie Simon etwas darüber nachzudenken.  
"Und nur um mir das zu sagen, bist du hier geblieben?"  
"Nein. Aber ich weiß, dass du die anderen sonst niemals hättest gehen lassen. Ich habe keine Familie, keine Freunde...und der Mann den ich liebe, hat mir klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ihm nichts mehr bedeute. Wenn du mich tötest, wird es niemanden geben der mich vermisst. Deshalb bin ich hier geblieben. Die anderen hatten alle Familien...jemanden der sie liebt. Der einzige Mensch, der mich jemals geliebt hat, ist weg.  
Und wenn du mich jetzt erschießt, dann sei wenigstens gnädig. Ziel auf meinen Kopf...ich möchte einen schnellen Tod ohne Schmerzen.", bat sie und sah auf die Waffe, welche noch immer auf sie gerichtet war.

Spencer sah gerade noch, wie der UnSub die Waffe entsicherte, als auf einmal das Überwachungssystem ausfiel und ein Schuss aus dem Gebäude zu hören war.  
"Nein..." Geschockt sah er zu dem Gebäude. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie durfte nicht tot sein...es gab doch noch so viel, was er ihr sagen wollte. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte. Und er wollte sie um eine zweite Chance bitten.  
Bevor er jedoch einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen konnte, bemerkte er, wie Hotch sich mit dem Commander des SWAT-Teams unterhielt. Und irgendwie wirkte Hotch erleichtert.

Sofort stürmte der Profiler auf den Unit-Chief zu. "Hotch, was genau ist los?!"  
"Der Täter hat sich selbst erschossen. Sie ist in Ordnung und wird rausgebracht.", erklärte Hotch erleichtert.  
Kaum, dass der ältere Profiler diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, öffnete sich eine der Gebäudetüren und Valerie kam heraus, begleitet von einem Agenten.

"Valerie!", rief er und stürmte auf sie los, bevor er sie keine zwei Sekunden später auch schon so fest umarmte, wie er konnte ohne ihr dabei weh zu tun.  
"Spencer…", setzte sie an, bekam dann jedoch keinen Ton mehr heraus.  
"Ich war ein Vollidiot, Valerie. Ich hätte dich niemals gehen lassen dürfen. Ich verstehe, warum du es mir nicht gesagt hast und es tut mir leid, was ich dir gesagt habe.  
Ich habe mitbekommen, was du zu dem UnSub gesagt hast. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mir unglaublich viel bedeutest. Du bist mir keinesfalls egal, Valerie. Im Gegenteil. Ich liebe dich. Und ich würde gern noch einmal von vorn anfangen, wenn du dazu bereit bist.", erklärte er und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Valerie lächelte etwas. "In Ordnung." Dann wurde ihr Lächeln jedoch zu einem Grinsen. "Hi, ich bin Valerie. Ich bin die Tochter eines verrückten Serienkillers und ich liebe einen gewissen Dr. Spencer Reid."  
Reid konnte nicht anders...er musste lachen.  
"Hey, das ist nicht lustig!", sagte Valerie, doch das belustigte Blitzen in ihren Augen verriet sie.  
"Halt einfach den Mund, Valerie.", erwiderte Spencer grinsend, bevor er sie küsste.

Schmunzelnd sah JJ zu den beiden hinüber. "Sie sind ein schönes Paar.", stellte sie fest und Morgan nickte.  
"Hoffen wir, dass es hält. Die beiden verdienen wirklich etwas Glück. Im Übrigen sah er viel glücklicher aus, als er mit ihr zusammen war."  
"Und ausgeschlafener.", ergänzte Emily grinsend. "Sie wird schon wissen, wie sie ihn davon abhält die ganze Nacht zu lesen.", sagte sie und die anderen lachten.


End file.
